Kenshin Hoori
Kenshin Hoori is the twin brother of Gyūki. He is famous for his use of not one form of Lost Magic, but two and for his unrivalled swordsmanship. These two things has given him the alias: The God of Swords and Futsunushi. Appearance Kenshin is a twenty eight year old demon who still looks to be in his late adolescence years because of his agelessness. His life in the Children of Ares society has given him a toned and athletic body. This combined with his height can make him quite intimidating to others. Personality History Kenshin was abandoned at the door of a branch of the Children of Ares by his parents when he was just a baby. Synopsis Equipment *'Cloak of Izanagi:' The Cloak of Izanagi is a sacred artifact and clothing. This cloak has two functions. The first is that the insides of the cloak has a pocket dimension which users can store items and weapons in the same way a user of Requip can. When turned inside out, this pocket dimension is able to protect the user since anything touching the inside of the cloak because it will be pulled into the pocket dimension with the help of the user willing it to. *'God's Sword:' God's Sword is the katana that Kenshin created with his magic power. The blade and guard is made out of Orichalcum while the handle is made out of iron wrapped in an orange fabric. Since it is made of orichalcum, the blade is nearly unbreakable. The ethernano that is infused with the katana makes it impossible for anyone to wield it except for Kenshin. In addition, the ethernano allows the blade to withstand against the blade of any sword. Regardless of what it may be made of. *'Shinso Blade:' After Kenshin killed a Revenant with the help of an unknown Devil Slayer he ripped the Revenant's Shinso from his body and took it to a blacksmith. The blacksmith forged the shinso into a red bladed spatha. Just like most weapons that was forged with the help of a shinso, the blade of Shinso Blade is durable to the point that it is nearly indestructible. The cells within the blade allow the sword to slay any creature, regardless of what the creature's strengths or weaknesses may be. Not even regeneration abilities work on the injuries inflicted by this limb. Like all shinsos, whenever Kenshin unsheathes the sword the sword will slightly enhance Kenshin's strength. *'Thousands of other swords:' Kenshin has thousands of swords within Cloak of Izanagi's pocket dimension. Some are magical swords that can cloak itself in an element or swords like the High-Frequency Blade while others are just normal swords. He has nearly every type of sword in his pocket dimension, giving him a way to fight a large variety of opponents. Magic and Abilities Futsunushi Futsunushi is a form of Holder Magic developed to be a far superior version of Sword Magic. After Kenshin's Origin Magic transformed into this magic Kenshin had to build his own sword from nothing but his own magic power. This is done by transforming his magic power into the materials he needs. This creates a very close and inseparable connection between Kenshin and the sword. This very connection serves as the basis of Futsunushi. Using the connection, the sword is able to constantly replicate the attributes of the Kenshin's magic origin. This causes it to constantly draw in large quantities of ethernano and convert it into a unique form of magic power called sword essence or sword power. As the name suggests, this energy is the very soul of the sword. Kenshin has absolute control over this form energy and can produce it in both small and large quantities. Since sword essence defines the sword, manipulating it grants him the ability to alter everything about the sword such as its form, attributes, and what it is made of. This allows Kenshin to perform feats like transforming blade into an element or increasing its heat. When it is released, Kenshin is able to control the energy to perform combative feats only. When it cloaks the sword, sword essence gains the unique trait of manipulating anything that may limit the sword. This includes physical forces like gravity and kinetic energy. The physical forces can only be manipulated in ways that affect the sword and the sword alone, greatly limiting what Kenshin can do. Regardless, this makes the sword virtually unstoppable under normal conditions, typically forcing opponents to dodge it because it is their only option. The sword isn’t the only thing to benefit from the connection. The connection allows makes Kenshin absolute invulnerable to any sword. He is also able absorb any sword that touches him, making it impossible for them to be beaten in duel with swords. As a user of Body of Swords, Kenshin isn’t limited to using the abilities of Futsunushi through his sword only. Since his body his made of swords, he can flow the energy into his body, which is a feat that would otherwise be impossible. This allows him to alter his body in the same ways he can alter his sword. *'Sword Pressure:' **'Heaven-Shaking Slash:' *'Spatial Rupture:' Kenshin uses his magic power to bring the sword essence within his sword under his control Once under his control, he releases a small amount of sword essence in order to cloak the blade. Once cloaked, he swings or thrusts his sword at the opponent. The sword essence gives the blade the ability to slice through the fabric of space, allowing it to cut through any matter no matter how durable or indestructible it may be. *'Gravity Blade:' Gravity Blade is one of Futsunishi's most basic spells. It allows Kenshin to use his magic power to increase or decrease the sword's weight by increasing or decreasing the sword's sword essence. It received the name because of how the functions of the spell create the illusion that Kenshin is manipulating gravity. *'Blaze Blade:' Kenshin flows his magic power into his sword and uses it to superheat the sword's sword essence. This can cause various effects depending on how much it was heated and how quickly. Kenshin can use this spell to simply increase the temperature of his blade, cloak his sword in flames by increasing the heat to its ignition point, or create explosions. Body of Swords Temporal Eye Temporal Eye is a form of Eye Magic that revolves around time. When activated by channeling his magic power to his eyes, Kenshin is able to speed up or slow down his perception of time. How much he can speed up or slow down his perception of time is unknown, but during his first fight with Gyūki he was able to slow it down so much he was capable of seeing Gyūki move at top speed. However, its one drawback is that it doesn't increase his reflexes. This means whether or not he can react is up to him. Kukishin-ryū Kukishin-ryū (九鬼神流, Nine Demon Gods School) is a secretive sword style taught to Kenshin by one of the members of the Children of Ares guild that raised. This sword style is known as "The Tsunami" due to its almost unstoppable speed and power. Practioners focus on a fast moving sword, fast moving body, fast moving mind, incredible strength, and incredible accuracy allowing them to perform awe inspiring feats such as deflecting a bullet or destroying a giant boulder with a single blow. The offensive and defensive are usually performed with very little movement so that Kenshin can easily counterattack and conserve his energy to fight for extend periods of time. In fact, it is said that, in the right hands, this style can allow the user to fight for three days straight. This was later confirmed to be true when Kenshin fought for much long than that. The attacks of Ryūjin Shinkō also focuses on two movements so that Kenshin won't be caught off guard by a surprise attack. Luckily for Kenshin, this style focuses on boosting the practitioner's speed, which is Kenshin's weakest physical trait due to his Body of Swords. The training for this style is the sole reason for his incredible speed, despite having the Body of Swords. His speed is nowhere near where the speed he would possess without the Body of Swords, but it is still impressive. After Kenshin activated the Body of Swords, he gained the ability to perform the techniques with his body as well as with a sword. *'Ken'nan:' Ken'nan (剣難, The Calamity of Being Killed by the Sword) isn't an offensive Sword Magic spell, but rather a way for Kenshin to move their sword at unseeable speeds without putting to much strain on his body, allowing him to take down a large group of foes in a matter of seconds. This spell is mostly used as a way to increase the effectiveness of battōjutsu techniques, but it can also be used for various other purposes. Kenshin is the most notable user of this spell and uses frequently. *'Demon God Drill:' Demon God Drill (魔神の捻子, Majin no Neji) is one Kenshin's signature techniques. To use the technique he lungs forward and thrusts the sword at the opponent. Upon contact, he turns his body into the sword. This greatly increases the thrusts piercing power as the sword is turning at very high speeds. With this technique he has been able to drill through some of the most durable of materials as if it was paper. If magic power is added to the tip the turning motion will release the magic power in a spiral formation, which would launch the foe with a lot of force instead of piercing them. *'Rising Demon Fallen God:' Kenshin lets gravity take over by leaning forward and falling towards the ground. When his body is at an acute angle with the ground he sprints forward. The speed of his fall allows him to sprint forward at very high speeds. As he does so he slashes his opponent at an unguarded location. The sudden and powerful acceleration greatly increases the power and speed of the strike, making it impossible to react to if it is used as a counterattack. Ox Demon Physiology *'Unnatural Physical Prowess:' Like all ox demons, Kenshin is gifted unnatural physical abilities. Although his physical abilities pales in comparison to his brother, it's still incredible nevertheless. **'100 Percent Muscle Usage:' **'Agelessness:' **'Regeneration:' **'Adoptive Muscle Memory:' **'Greatly Heightened Senses:' **'Unrivaled Swordsmanship:' Kenshin's skills with swords are known by nearly everyone because of how his skills have no equal. ***'Combat Clairvoyance:' **'Zenith:' *'Sword Manipulation:' *'Demon Form:' Magic Power *'Overblade Mode:' **'Moonglade:' *'Stanceblade:' Stanceblade is a type of fighting style that involves focusing magic power to different parts of the body. **'Type Speed:' **'Type Shield:' **'Type Buster:' Quotes Trivia *Kenshin Hoori wasn't inspired by a single character, but multiple. Characters such as Kenshin from Rurouni Kenshin and Gama from Gamaran. *Permission to use two Lost Magics was granted by Per. *Permission to make a sword made out of Orichalcum was granted a long time ago by Per. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Demon Category:Male Category:Dragonborn Family Category:Sword user Category:Twin Sword User Category:Swordsman Category:Sword Mage Category:Futsunushi User Category:Body of Swords User Category:Temporal Eye User